


Five Nights at Freddy's Smut Oneshots

by TinyTrash



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Phone Sex, Rape, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, ballgag, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTrash/pseuds/TinyTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of oneshots I'm putting together. Like the title says, SMUT. Which means sex. Which means sex is involved in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alright! Expect updates randomly. I'll try to keep this updated every Saturday-  
But yes, I will try and update this book of oneshots when I can.


	2. JereMike

Jeremy had tilted his head in confusion as he stared down at the tablet. His co-worker, Mike, glanced over at him as he wound up the music box. "What is it?" The older male asked, a serious look on his face. "N-None of the animatronics have moved all night..." Jeremy raised an eyebrow, looking up from the tablet. Mike huffed, placing the music box on the desk, rubbing his sore arm. "The furry fuckers must be planning something, then." He blinked his blue eyes, crossing his arms. Jeremy glanced over at the clock. "It's already 5 AM..." He blinked.

 

Mike blinked once more, a grin appearing on his face. "Well, I think I know what we could do to pass the time~" Mike chuckled. Jeremy turned his head to look at him. "R-Really?" Jeremy smiled. Mike nodded his head, scooting the rolling chair he was in closer to the younger male. "Yeah~" He took the chair Jeremy was sitting on, spinning it so he was facing him. As the chair spun, it made the brunette squeak in surprise.

 

Mike then took the collar of Jeremy's work uniform, pulling him forward. Mike slammed his lips onto Jeremy's. At the moment, Jeremy didn't know what to think. His face was bright red, green eyes wide. Without thinking, he shut his eyes, and began to kiss back, much to Mike's pleasurement. Mike wasted no time to force his tongue into the other's mouth. The two pink muscles danced together for a bit. Mike then pulled away for air, a string of saliva connecting the two.

 

Jeremy stared at Mike, his cheeks and the tip of his ears were bright red. Mike chuckled, enjoying the cute look on the other's face. Mike began to unbutton Jeremy's uniform shirt, sliding it off. He then began to nibble and suck on his neck causing the smaller male to gasp and squirm. Pretty soon Mike had found Jeremy's sweet spot, causing him to clutch the arms of his chair. Mike had bitten down on this spot, pulling away leaving a dark bruise.

 

Jeremy gently touched the spot, flinching as it stung slightly. "Hehe~ Now everyone will know you're mine~" Mike's words only made Jeremy nervous. Mike then began to unbutton and unzip Jeremy's pants, sliding them off. Jeremy tensed up, causing Mike to chuckle. "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt cha'." Mike glanced at him. 

 

He then yanked Jeremy's boxers down, his erection standing up. Mike chuckled, taking it in his hand, causing the other to gasp. He placed a kiss at the tip of the member, then taking it into his mouth. Jeremy let small moans escape his lips, before slapping a hand over his mouth. He looked embarrassed, but he couldn't deny liking this. Muffled moans came from Jeremy as Mike sucked on the member. 

 

A strange feeling arose from Jeremy's stomach, as he clenched his eyes shut, breathing heavily. Before he knew it, he had came in Mike's mouth. Mike swallowed it all, before chuckling. "You taste delicious, Jere...~" Mike places a kiss on Jeremy's lips, quickly unbuttoning his own pants, (Which had become so painfully tight). He slid them off, pulling Jeremy to the floor behind the desk.

 

He flipped the younger on his stomach, causing him to whimper. "M-Mike-" He looked back at the other, a nervous look on his face, "You don't have to do it, if you don't want too." Mike said softly, looking Jeremy in the eye. "N-No, I-I'm just nervous..." The other looked down, frowning. "First time?" Mike raised a eyebrow. Jeremy nodded slowly. "Then I'll try and be gentle~" He placed a kiss on his head.

 

He then aligned his member with Jeremy's entrance, slowly pushing in. A few tears rolled down Jeremy's face, as he yelped loudly. Mike looked down, seeing as he broke a bit of skin, it bleeding slightly. He frowned slightly, stroking his back, trying to calm him down. After a few moments, Jeremy looked back to Mike. "Y-You can m-move now..." He whispers. Mike nods his head, placing a hand on Jeremy's hips as he begun. 

 

Jeremy moaned in pain and pleasure as it still hurt a bit. He clawed at the ground as Mike thrusted into him. "M-More!~" Jeremy begged, more tears pricking at his eyes. Mike grunted quietly, feeling how tight Jeremy was around him. "M-Mike..!~" Jeremy gasped as he slid a hand around his member, and began to rub. Poor Jeremy wasn't used to feeling like this!

 

After a moment, he gasped eyes shooting open. "R-Right there...! Mike~!" Jeremy yelled, moaning even more. Mike chuckled at all the lovely reactions he was getting from Jeremy. Mike began to thrust at this spot, listening to all the sounds that escaped his past his lips. Soon Jeremy had moaned as loud as he possibly could, as he and Mike released their seed together, moaning out each other's name.

 

Mike had pulled out of Jeremy, who smiled softly, pecking Mike's lips. "I l-love you..!" Mike chuckles, wrapping Jeremy into a hug. "Love you too, Jere." He placed a kiss on his lips. Then the bell chimed, signalling the end of their shift. "What do you say we have another round at home?~" "Mike..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Like I promised! I'll be working on some much, much longer than this! OvO


End file.
